Vicki Talks Back
by RealTears
Summary: Characters based on TV show Blood Ties and the work of Tanya Huff.   After Deep Dark ends Vicki decides to talk back to Henry and Mike letting them know what she thinks of their opinions on how to live her life.


Vicki was angry and she was getting angrier by the minute. For days she thought about what both Mike and Henry had said to her while they were trying to save Coreen. She'd let them have their say and she hadn't fought back. That wasn't good enough any more. It was her turn and she was determined that they were going to sit and listen to what she had to say.

Bellowing at the top of her lungs, "Coreen! Get in here."

Coreen jumped up from her chair and came into Vicki's office, "You bellowed?"

"Yeah! I guess I did. Sorry."

Coreen nodded to the apology, "What did ya need?"

"I want you to get Mike and Henry here, tonight, at the same time and I want you **NOT** here. I don't care what you say to them or how you get them here, but they **WILL** be here tonight. Got it?"

"Got it. Any ideas on how I'm to go about it?"

"I don't care. I just want those two here."

Vicki got up from behind her desk and started punching at the rhythm bag hanging in the corner.

Coreen's eyes grew wider as she watched the precise throw of each punch getting faster and harder until there was an additional sound of the bag hitting the ceiling. From over her shoulder Vicki snapped, "Why are you still standing there?"

Coreen rolled her eyes, turned and headed back to her desk. "Why can't I be here."

Vicki gave the bag another vicious punch, "It's between me and them. What I have to say is not for anyone else."

"I'm not just anyone else. I'm as much a part of all this as you are."

"Not this time you're not." Vicki stopped the bag's movement and turned to stare into Coreen's eyes,

"Please Coreen do as I ask and I'll try to explain later."

Mike glared at Henry and Henry glared right back. With a slight arrogant tilt of his chin Henry indicated for Mike to cross the threshold first.

Mike stepped back and held his hand out saying, "I want you in front of me where I can see you."

Henry replied, "It doesn't matter where I start, I can be behind you before your next heart beat."

From the inner office Vicki shouted, "Just get in here. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm angry. And I'm not afraid to take you both down."

Sharing another glance with raised eyebrows both men came into her office. Henry leaned with his arms crossed against the light table while Mike sat in the client chair. Neither one looked too happy to be there.

Vicki held up a hand to keep them both quiet, "First I don't know what Coreen said to get you both here and second I don't care. What I do care about is that I get a chance to tell you both how I felt after you each had your turns telling me what's wrong with me and what I needed to do to be acceptable in your eyes."

Mike said, "I was only trying to get you to understand how you're hurting me by dragging me into your world of demons and monsters." He looked at Henry as he spoke.

Henry added, "You needed to know that using dark magic is never a good idea and you need to open yourself to love and passion."

"Yeah right. And both of you need to know what I think about your opinions on how I should live my life."

"I didn't go asking for demons or monsters or dark magic but they ended up finding me." She held out her arms so that both men could see her marks. "I didn't ask for these to be put here but if they give me the strength to save the ones I care most about in this world I'll use them every time. I'm no hero out to save all of humanity just those that matter to me. If that makes me a bad person, so what?"

Henry stood straight, "You don't understand. Evil needs to be driven back not accepted and used."

Mike glared, "So speaks the devil worshiper."

Henry's eyes turned black as he pulled his lips away from his sharp fangs, "I don't worship the devil."

"You gave your soul to the devil for immortality."

"You have no idea what I did or didn't do when I became what I am."

"Knock it off! I called this meeting and it's about _me_ tonight. Mike, Henry believes in the same God as you do including the same denomination. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"You both keep saying I need to commit to one of you. That I need to trust myself enough to open my self to love and passion. Don't you know I already have?"

Mike and Henry stared at each other mentally asking each other, "_I haven't got lucky with her, have you?" _Both shook their heads 'no' and stared at her.

At the same time they said, "Who is he and I'll kill him."

"So you're both suicidal?"

With looks of pure confusion they continued looking at Vicki.

"I want both of you. There's no way I'm ever going to chose between you."

Vicki looked at Mike and said, "I know you don't want to be involved the the dark cases that come my way, so from now on I'm not going to be asking you for help with them. I'll stay away from the police station and stay out of your cases unless you ask for my help. With our personal life, as long as I know your safe, I'm happy. I'm open to more if and when your ready."

Mike sat with his mouth closed and a grim expression on his face concentrating on her words.

Vicki then turned to Henry, "I'm fascinated by everything about you. You know I've been attracted to you since the day we met and you know I'm not afraid of what and who you are. I can't go with you to Vancouver right now because there's too much for me left to do here. I know you need to leave and I accept that. I have only one request from you and that is that you let me know your safe. Phone calls, letters, e-mails which ever you prefer, just please keep in touch."

Henry nodded and asked, "What about love, passion and sex?"

"I want both of you."

Mike jumped up and slammed his hands down on Vicki's desk, "I'm so not going to participate in _menage au trois_!"

At the same time Henry grinned at Mike, "Interesting concept."

Vicki dropped her head into her hands and moaned, "That's not what I meant."

Henry could feel Vicki's heart beat and breathing as their rhythms changed and felt compassion for her, "What _are_ you trying to say?"

"I'm not sure. There's no way I can be with one of you without thinking of the other. I can't be fair to either one of you and still be true to myself."

Mike was not about to back down from his opinion of vampires, demons and ghouls that go bump in the night. He wanted no part of the evil forces gravitating towards Vicki and wanted to pull her away from all that but didn't know how.

Henry found his soul mate yet again and this time it was Vicki, but he couldn't abide the fact she was willing to use the marks on her arms if necessary. They came from dark magic even if she herself wasn't dark. He was in danger if he remained in Toronto and a vampire's first instinct was self preservation. The vampire wouldn't let him stay even if that was what the human remaining within him wanted.

Mike looked first at Henry then at Vicki, "If you need my help with routine questions, I'll try to give it to you as long as it does not interfere with my work. Vicki, I can't take the dark stuff anymore. When you're ready to turn your back on it maybe we can find a way to be together. As for you, Henry Fitzroy I wish I never knew of your existence." With that said he turned and walked out of the office gently closing the outer door.

Henry and Vicki watched Mike as he left. Henry raised an eyebrow, "He's a strong man. He'll be able to fight his demons without our help. For us, it's different. My demon lives within me and yours has marked you and given you access to power." He pushed away from the light table and walked around behind Vicki breathing into her ear. "I love you Vicki and I want you with me, but I can't stay here. It's not safe for me and I don't want to stand by and watch you be pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness."

"Leaving with you wouldn't change the fact that I'm marked to be pulled into the darkness."

"Then don't leave with me but can't you at least give me what you've already given to Mike?"

"What have I given to Mike that I haven't given to you?"

"Intimacy. Physical lovemaking."

"And that would make what better?"

"It would make my leaving you even harder but I would at least have a memory for the long years to come."

Vicki turned her head and met Henry's lips with hers and kissed him while saying. "Creating a few good memories isn't such a bad idea. How much time do we have?"

"As much as we need."


End file.
